The present invention refers to a moulded body for improving the cultivating conditions of plants.
It is known that the roots of plants in containers of all kinds, particularly in planting pots, mainly develop in the lower border areas and at the bottom of the containers. A dense mat of roots develops if the plants are not repotted in time. Later on, the roots will spread into the inner area of the root ball, thereby thickening the entire root ball, particularly of quickly growing plants. The following problems are the result:                poor and/or irregular distribution of the water or nutrient solution;        formation of cracks and channels between the root ball and the walls of the pot, causing a one-sided water drain and an insufficient water supply in portions of the root ball;        quick drying-out of the entire root ball;        deficiency symptoms of the plants;        dying plants;        if the water is poured into a saucer or a cachepot of the planting container, only the lower portion of the root ball is supplied where the densest root mat is located. If the water remains in the saucer for a long time, the still intact and healthy roots will start to rot. The consequences are damages of the roots and plants that may lead to complete decay.        
Plants having a low water consumption, e.g. indoor plants in shady places, are often watered excessively and thereby virtually drowned. Most indoor plants mainly suffer from too frequent watering and too short watering intervals, so that the root ball cannot start drying or dry out. The results are oxygen deficiency and over-acidification of the substrate in soil cultures.
Further problems resulting from the compacting of the root ball under these conditions are the development of phytotoxic substances, pest infestations and fungous diseases on roots and plants, dropping leaves, decay of plant parts or of the entire plant.
Especially with potted plants, the planting container is often too small and there is not enough room for the roots of the plant. Normal watering from above results in superficial mudding, the wettability of the plant substrate (soil) decreases, and the water will preponderantly run down between the planting container and the substrate without penetrating into the substrate. The results are nutrient and water deficiency and thus growth depressions, dropping leaves, pest infestations and diseases due to reduced resistance, and decay of parts or of entire plants.
Planting containers of all kinds are mostly provided with so-called drainage holes for excess water to flow off, the water having absorbed nutrients in most cases. On one hand, this leads to nutrient losses, and on the other hand, facades and floors are soiled by the drained unclean water.
For a controlled or economical watering, the following systems are known:                inserts forming reservoirs;        capillary wicks, mats, fleeces etc.;        drip watering;        water containers that are insertable from the top, the portion inserted in the plant substrate being porous to allow the penetration of water, and the water supply being stored in a container located above this portion or just in the insert itself.        
Remaining drawbacks of these systems are:                irregular moisture supply;        deficient or poor aeration of the root ball;        choking and/or mudding after prolonged use of the capillary systems (wicks, fleeces, burnt clays [too fine pored]), particularly due to calciferous water and efflorescence;        labour-intensive production and complicated application;        unattractive design;        demanding logistics;        unfavorable price-performance ratio.        